


Elsewhere

by aForgottenWeasley



Series: Blurred Lines [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Always a Female Harry Potter - Freeform, Beth!Lives, Female Harry Potter, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, fem!Harry Potter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 13:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12212469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aForgottenWeasley/pseuds/aForgottenWeasley
Summary: #23 "So much for not getting involved."So with a few well shot stupefies, Hariel binds the unconscious men's limbs and stabs each tire of their vehicle with a small dagger. Then heaving a small sigh, Hariel crouches down next to the blonde girl and grasps her by the wrist. "So much for not getting involved," she says before apparating them away.Twenty minutes later, Hariel's puttering around her home and waiting for the girl to wake on her own. There had been a few scrapes and scratches that she cleaned before bandaging 'em, but she had to wait until the girl woke before checking the more serious injuries. After all, she wouldn't appreciate it if a stranger stripped her without her consent.





	Elsewhere

After ridding herself two of the Deathly Hallows, Hariel Potter thought that was it. That she could go on being a somewhat regular witch and continue on with her somewhat regular life, but that apparently was not the case.

As it turns out the Hallows had to either be given away (the stone and the cloak) or taken forcefully (the wand), and given how powerful one could become with all three Hariel didn't think it was such a good idea for the Hallows to fall into the hands of an unknown witch or wizard. Because after the Battle of Hogwarts, the aftermath was pretty devastating and there was no telling to what lengths someone would go to either prevent another Dark Lord or to continue what the last Dark Lord couldn't achieve. So no one- not even her best of friends knows that Hariel has willingly become the Mistress of Death.

But eventually, all secrets come out. It might have taken years, but after noticing that Hariel Potter was not aging the Wizarding World became suspicious. Something fishy was going on and the Wizengamot was going to get to the bottom of it because they did not need another powerful witch or wizard that they could not control.

Hariel Potter, the Girl Who Lived and the Mistress of Death.. was immortal. Well, not necessarily so. Because Hariel Potter could die, but she always ended up in the white-washed King's Cross Station where Death greeted her and asked if she wanted to go back or be sent elsewhere. And since elsewhere was never really explained, Hariel chose to go back to her friends. But the Wizarding World hunted her down and a girl could only take so much hositility.

So after one rather gruesome death, and being tired of running and endangering the lives of her friends as well, Hariel chose to be sent elsewhere. But waking up in a world dominated by the reanimated dead left Hariel wondering just what exactly she had gotten herself into.

* * *

It took many trial and errors to figure out just what the walking dead were capable of, as well as those still living and trying to survive themselves. Because while the dead were just looking for their next meal, the living were brutalizing the living to take what little possessions and rations they had. Not all living were savages, but Hariel figured it was a better idea to not test her luck.

Fortunately, when Hariel had woken up in this new world Death had not let her go completely without. A knapsack, magicked with the extendable charm, held all three hallows. There were several changes of clothes and shoes, enough food for several weeks, and numerous vials of potions with a note that read to  _make them last_.

Her magic still worked in this world, but Hariel had yet to come across any other magical signatures. And since she didn't want to flaunt her magic in front of people who would only want to use her for her abilities, Hariel spent weeks in search for adequate housing on her own.

'Lo and behold, she finds it in a two story home that has no neighbors for miles. The house is backed by nothing but woods and there's even a well behind the house which is still supplying the vacant house water. So after cleansing the home of the dead and rank smell, Hariel makes herself at home. And after figuring out the exact address of the home, she wards several acres of land that the house it sitting on with the fidelius charm to keep out both living and dead intruders.

* * *

It's on one of Hariel's many excursions outside to stock a couple of buildings with food- because not every living person was savage and deserved to starve- that Hariel sees something which leaves her blood boiling.

She's coming upon a small funeral parlor to check if the food she's left behind has been taken or not when she sees a young blonde girl running for her life from a small horde of the dead. The girl puts enough space between herself and them when a car- seemingly from nowhere- speeds up and clips the young girl. Hariel gasps and thinks that's the end of it, but the car screeches to a stop and two supposed police officers exit the vehicle to stand over the girl.

Vile words about what they wish they could do to the girl before getting her back to a shelter leaves their lips, and when one man crouches down and caresses the unconcsious girl's cheek Hariel can't stand back and do nothing.

So with a few well shot  _stupefies_ , Hariel binds the unconscious men's limbs and stabs each tire of their vehicle with a small dagger. Then heaving a small sigh, Hariel crouches down next to the blonde girl and grasps her by the wrist. " **So much for not getting involved** ," she says before apparating them away.

**.xXx.**

Twenty minutes later, Hariel's puttering around her home and waiting for the girl to wake on her own. There had been a few scrapes and scratches that she cleaned before bandaging 'em, but she had to wait until the girl woke before checking the more serious injuries. After all, she wouldn't appreciate it if a stranger stripped her without her consent.

The girl finally comes to with a groan and Hariel stands by the foot of the bed with her arms crossed over her chest. She fidgets nervously, already knowing what's to come and grimaces when the girl gasps and tries to scramble out of the bed in fear.

"Please don't," Hariel says, flinching when the girl keens in pain. "You were hit by a car and I'm fairly sure you have a few broken bones."

"W-who are you? Where am I?!" She asks urgently, eyes wide as she glances around the room.

"My names Hariel and you are safe. We're at my home."

"Daryl?"

"I'm sorry. Who?"

"Daryl!" The blonde states. "He wouldn't- he doesn't trust easily. If I'm here and he's not, then you did something!"

"I did not!" Hariel exclaims. "Just- you need to trust me and sit back down, please. I need to finish bandaging you up."

"Show me your hands!"

Taking a deep breath, Hariel slowly lowers her arms and spreads her hands out wide to show she's not armed. "I am not going to harm you. I was out and about when I saw you running. A car came out of nowhere and hit you, and while I normally keep to myself I could not stand aside when I heard the vile things leaving that man's mouth about what he wanted to do to you."

As if possible, the girl pales more than what she already is. "W-what?"

"They had planned to take you with them. I couldn't let that happen, so I stepped in. I didn't see any other person with you or looking for you, hence the reason you are with me."

"But.. but he was just behind me! He would have seen you carrying me away." She shakes her head in denial and Hariel sighs.

"I.. I didn't exactly carry you by normal means."

"..what does that mean?"

"It means," Hariel pauses, grimacing, "it means that I used my..  _magic_  to transport us."

"You're lying."

"I am not. Take a look around you," Hariel says. "Aren't you wondering why my home is so clean and not falling apart like every other building you've come across? Aren't you wondering why I'm so clean? Why my clothes are not tattered?"

The blonde girl glances all around, eyes darting to and from every nook and cranny she can see. "B-but magic doesn't-"

"Doesn't exist?" Hariel questions mockingly. "The dead walking shouldn't exist either, but well," she then trails off with a shrug. The girl appears to be on the verge of a mental breakdown. "Look. I give you my word that all I want is to make sure you're okay before sending you on your way. If your injuries are worse than they appear, then I will happily let you hole up here while I go search for your friend. You're perfectly safe here."

"Nowhere's safe."

Now Hariel smiles rather smugly. "It is when you've got magic on your side. My home is warded to keep intruders out. Blimey, you can exit my home right now and glance back, but all you will see is a mass of trees instead of the home you just walked out of."

"How?"

"Magic."

"You keep saying that!" The girl finally explodes, but it's.. it's impossible!"

"It really isn't." Before the girl has a chance to react, the elder wand slides into Hariel's palm with the flick of a wrist. And then with a simple wave, several pieces of furniture start to levitate around the room. She gasps and Hariel quickly transfigures the bedside lamp into a kitten before transfiguring it back. "See. Possible." The girl hesitantly takes a seat on the armchair in the corner of the room, mouth slightly agape. "Now that that's out of the way, the sooner I wrap your injuries the sooner I can get out there and go find your Mr. Daryl."

"O-okay."

"Excellent." Hariel pockets her wand, but pauses before making her way towards the girl. "Question, what is your name? I can't keep calling you  _girl_  in my head."

Snapping out of her daze, the girl blinks back into focus. "Beth. My name is Beth Greene."


End file.
